Kora's New Life
by AngelicKittenKat
Summary: Kora has excaped her parents cruel hands and into the pokemon world. Rated M for pokemonxhuman and pokemonxpokemon sex.


Hey guys(anyone out there)! Im new to Fanfiction and have read a few stories and decided to join and type up my own. This story has my some of my real pokemon from my pokemon black game in it and some i made up. So this story is about a girl named Kora who ran away from her home and into the pokemon world. Rated M for later chapters because it might include pokemonxhuman or pokemonxpokemon sex! Let me know of any typos or spelling errors. Thanks! Enjoy!

Chapter 1 "=talking '=thinking -=telepathy talking

Its been 2 weeks since a 13 year-old girl named Kora ran away from her cruel left one night not able to be beaten anymore. She packed up everything she needed and had and climbed though her window. Escaping the horrible prison-like home. Starving, she looked around, seeking food and warmth. She had packed up some water bottles and food but she had eaten it in the two weeks she had left. After a while of hard and long walking in the dark, she fainted.

It seemed like she had been asleep for forever. Kora slowly opens her eyes, looking around then suddenly remembering what had happened. When Kora looked around again she noticed nothing was the same. Different trees, flowers, grass and everything else around her. Even the sky! It was wonderfull to kora. It looked and felt so much better then where she was when she fainted. She sighed, enjoying the nice greenery. She looked down, noticing she had a strange bag by her side. SHe opened it up. Koras eyes glowed. In the bag were 6 pokeballs. She closed her eyes, remembering on her pokemon black game her 6 pokemon in there capsules. Dewott, Scolipede, Snivy, Bravairy, Zekrom and her most favorite, Reshiram. Kora loved her reshiram. She dreamed of having her reshiram with her in reality, right by her side. And now its real. Kora let out her reshiram and watched it form from a red light. She stared in awe, looking up at it as reshiram stared down at her in confusion.

"Who are you..?" It questioned(Yes he can speek).

Kora spoke up to it, "Hi Gold! Y-you can talk?"

She remebered his name perfectly. Gold looked at her, thinking for a bit then remebering as well it was his(Yep i think of Gold as a "He".) trainer!

"Yes. I can talk but, it that really you Kora?" He asked getting excited.

"Yea! I missed you so much!" Kora exclamed and hugged Gold.

Gold was shocked. No-one had hugged him before. He he sighed and hugged back as a sign that he liked it. Kora looked up and smiled. Then she backed up and walked over to stand next to Gold. She pulled out one of her pokeballs and released the pokemon in it. Gold looked at the figure. It was her Zekrom, Zero. Zero looked around, confused.

Gold spoke up first, "Hi Zero. Remember her? I know you might be confused but this is our trainer Kora."

Zero looked at kora then at gold and back at Kora.

"I-is it true?" Zero asked a bit of shock in his voice.

"Yes." Kora said. "And im glad were back together!"

Kora ran over to Zero and hugged him. Zero, as shocked as Gold was when she hugged him looked at Gold.

-C'mon Zero. Shes not going to kill you.- Gold tells Zero telepathically.

Kora ended the hug.

"Hey Gold?"

Gold looked over to kora at the sound of his name.

"Yes kora?"

Kora continued her question, "Can you and Zero like, minaturize into a smaller version? Because walking around with huge legendairies might freak people out."

Zero looked over at Gold with a questioning stare.

"I dont know but we'll try." Gold answered.

Zero and gold glowed and shrank into a tiny and cute mini reshiram and zekrom.

"Aww you guys look so cute. But im going to have to return you two for now. Is that ok?" Kora asked.

"Of course its fine. We will be ok."

Kora returned her two pokemon and once more released another. Her Bravariy, Ace formed.

"Hey Ace!" Kora chirps happily to see another one of her now real life pokemon.

Startled, Ace flew off into the closest tree.

'Oops I forgot Ace's nature is shy and he dosent know who i am yet.' Kora sighed.

"Ace its me, Kora. Remember?"

Ace poked his head out of the tree's thick leaves and with caution, flew slowly down. Kora walked forward and petted him. Ace closes his eyes and slightly smiles.

"Ok Ace. I called you out here because i need to get to the closest town or city. Can you get me there? Kora asked softly.

Ace nods yes and lets Kora on his back.

"Thanks Ace. Now lets fly around untill we find a town or city."

~A few hours later~

"Ace! Land here!" Kora told Ace quickly.

Ace nodded and began to fly to the ground. Once on the ground Kora thanked Ace and returned him to his pokeball. Walking around she spotted a pokemon center. Kora walked inside and headed towards nurse joy.

"Hello! How may i help you? Nurse joy asks.

"I need my pokemon healed and what town is this?" Kora asks while handing Nurse joy her pokeballs.

"Oh this is Ligiast Town(Made up town. NOT REAL!)And ill get your pokemon healed up quickly!) Nurse Joy replies.

"Oh ok." Kora said while taking her healed pokemon from joy.

"Thanks!"

Kora went and put her dewott into the P.C and takes one in its place. Kora walked out and released the pokemon she switched out with her dewott. Once it formed kora spoke to it,

"Hey Lucario. Remeber me?"

Lucario looked at the strange trainer.

"Who are you! What have you done with kora!" He yells angerly.

"I am Kora." She reasures.

Lucario stares at her and thinks for a minute.

"Your telling the truth?" He asks still unsure.

Kora smiles. Lucario stands still, thinking about what happened.

'I-I dont understand what happened to Kora. It seems this girl is telling the truth but i just dont know.' Lucario thinks to himself.

Kora returned lucario and began walking into the forest to find a spot to put her tent. After a few minutes of walking she found a spot that is small enough to put her tent down where she wouldnt get disturbed by other people. After getting the tent set up she let out Gold,Zero and her snivy Lucky. Lucky is a very different snivy. He has the normal body features but his tail is like a mew's with the leaf at the end. His type is grass,fire,dark and phsycic. His eyes are purple and red and his body color is darker than normal green. He is very special and hes proud to be different. Gold and Zero greet Kora happily and Lucky stands behind them, confused.

"Gold? Who is this?" He asks.

"Kora." Gold replys quickly.

"Oh! Hi Kora!"

Kora watches her pokemon run around her tent untill time for bed.

"Guys! Come here!" Kora calls.

She watches them run to her and continues,

"Its time for bed." She says goodnight to zero and lucky and return them.

"Kora?" Gold says as he looks up(Still in little form).

"Yes Gold?" She answers.

"C-can i stay out of the pokeball tonight?" He asks nevously.

"Of course Gold. You know your my favorite."

Gold smiles and hugs kora.

"Ok. Lets get to bed."

Next chapter will possibly have a lemon so please review if anything should be taken out,added,mistakes and other things to be added. Thanks!


End file.
